Of Wind and Darkness
by Eyeinthesky
Summary: A vampire takes advantage of an alone and weak Ranma after a fight, giving him twin destanies. Recking Crew bashing in general.
1. Prologue

Of Wind and Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any vampire anything.  
  
Prologue  
  
Since this worlds beginnings there have been many creatures who have lived upon the face of the land. For eons, the land was governed by nature itself, but then beings of higher intelligences began to form, ones that shaped the land to their will.  
  
Their intentions were both good and evil, and in their competition for dominance they developed magics that harnessed the ancient forces. The goal of the 'good' was to allow the developing races free will, only bringing their power against them when their activites threatened another race. The goal of 'evil' was to control all lesser beings and enforce order under their rule. Chaos ensued, and the world spiraled down towards its destruction as these titanic forces clashed.  
  
To restore order, avatars were chosen to represent the elemental powers, four from the darkness and four from the light. Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire. Battles broke out between light and dark representatives and nature stepped in, making it so only four avatars could exist - of light or dark.  
  
Every thousand years, new avatars would be chosen and trained in by the old. The elements themselves chose the children from birth, and, at the dawn of each new millenium, the light and the dark would search for these children. For whichever side gave them their immortality gained the avatar.  
  
A thousand years ago, the light fought valiantly and claimed all four as their own, those meant to be of the darkness as well as those meant to be of the light. The darkness raged, loosening its creatures from their restraints and stirring men up to great atrocities. Gradually the light prevailed, however, the scales had been tipped.  
  
In order to restore the balance, nature favored the dark in finding the new avatars. The old four would still train them in, but change was coming. Both sides now search for the chosen children. This is a tale of one who had a heart of light and was taken by the darkness, but as an avatar they could not take away his soul.  
  
Authors note: Cheesy, I know, but that's what makes it fun. 


	2. Default Chapter

Of Wind and Darkness  
  
Ch. 1 Betrayal  
  
The fight had been a rough one. The demon Happosai released had wreaked havoc through the Nerima wrecking crew. Ranma had gotten the worst of it though. In the middle of the fight, Akane had recklessly charged the monster yelling about how she could fight too, and Ranma had to, of course, rush in and force her out of harm's way. The demon's swing would have been a death blow for Akane. It was still quite a debilitating one for Ranma. Running in, he thrust her to the right and was pounded straight into the dirt. He could hear every one of his ribs crack or break on his left side.  
  
Fortunately, Ryoga distracted the raging beast at this point, giving Ranma enough time to get in close and finish him off. Using his father's forbidden techniques, of course, but Ranma felt no remorse over using them on such a creature.  
  
The sun began to set.  
  
After the demon vanished back to whatever hell dimension it had come from, the arguing began. The girls fought over Ranma, worsening his injuries, while the guys alternated between pleading with the girls and glaring at him. In the end, the girls left in a scuffle, Ryoga got lost, Moose went chasing after 'Shampoo' bushes and Kuno was knocked out somewhere unconscious after an impromptu trip through the air.  
  
Leaving Ranma alone. - Which is good, right? - he thought, lying on the ground. He was in so much pain it was hard to focus. Every breath felt like liquid fire and he could hear his lungs gurgling in time with his short gasps.  
  
- Hey guys? -  
  
Something else was wrong. If only he could concentrate. The demon had vanished, but, the feeling of danger was growing, not diminishing.  
  
- They left me alone. -  
  
As the sunlight vanished over the hillside, the feeling became very strong. Ranma struggled to get up, to yell, to warn the others, but his energy gave out and the world started to go black.  
  
- Please, somebody, come back. Help me! -  
  
A shadow descended over him, and a cool hand touched his cheek. His eyelashes fluttered in an attempt to open his eyes. Then something/someone bit him. A thrill of ecstasy ran through his body. At the same time, he could feel the last of his life energy being drained away.  
  
- No! I won't let this happen. I'm not going to die! After everything, I won't let this thing defeat me. -  
  
Ranma struggled to power up, to bring up his chi, but to no avail as it petered away into nothingness. Mentally reaching, he grasped out for something, anything, a security line to save him from the approaching abyss.  
  
Then he felt something flow into his mouth. A taste. Something that wrapped around his sinking soul and kept him from the teetering edge. He drank eagerly, grasping for a way back despite the fluttering feeling in his heart that something was wrong.  
  
Then the source was gone and his breathing changed. Coming in slower and slower gasps until it stopped, then began again.  
  
Looking down at the boy, D'aray smiled softly. Ranma's skin waxed pale until it was luminescent. The raven black hair lengthened until it reached his hips. His eyes opened and, where blue-gray had been, changing eyes of deep blue and violet glowed, streaks of silver flashing through them. "Storm. You are my Storm. A brilliant flame you were, destined to burn hotly and swiftly, soon extinguished. But, now I have changed the fuel and your flame will burn cold and bright forever."  
  
D'aray ran his hand down the boy's cheek. "Beautiful. I think I'll keep you."  
  
Ranma was swept up, and a long back cloak wrapped around both of them, as they faded into the night.  
  
Later, a very peeved Akane, along with a worried Ukyo and Shampoo, would return to the site only to find a pool of blood with no foot prints leading to or from the site. The woods would be searched, thoroughly, by desperate parents and various martial artists, but no sign of Ranma could be found.  
  
* * * *  
  
In the darkness, a breeze stirred. A figure in black sat in the corner of an elaborate room, full of darkly stained wood and tapestries.  
  
- They left me alone. No one came to rescue me. After all the times I came for them, for her, no one cares. -  
  
"Yes little one, they care not for you, but I do."  
  
Ranma looked up to meet the emerald gaze of the one who now owned him.  
  
"Come my Storm, we have places to see and people to undo."  
  
With supernatural grace and eerie silence, Ranma rose to his feet and glided after his master. Yes, this was his life now. Or was it his death? Had he gone to hell? What had he done in his life that was so awful that he was doomed to spend the rest of eternity as a demon? Well, he had killed Saffron, a god. Or maybe this was the punishment of his ancestors, his father was always telling him how worthless a son he was, but did he really deserve this waking nightmare?  
  
All such thoughts passed from his head as the wind rose - and he stepped into the darkness.  
  
Authors note: This is something that's been floating around in my head for some time. If you like it, let me know and I can continue it as a series. Otherwise I'll just leave it as a creepy one shot - for Halloween or something.  
  
D'aray is Gaelic for dark. 


	3. Busy work

Ch. 2 Busy work  
  
-Babysitting again.- Ranma flipped his waist-length braid behind him and watched the minor demons scuttle about the yard. There had been another 'uprising' the other day and D'aray had charged him with keeping discipline among the servants. Some very old friends of his Master were coming tomorrow and he wanted the grounds just so.  
  
He'd even mentioned that 'his Storm' might be able to come to the party, briefly, so he could show off his possession. After a year of tutoring in everything from languages and mathematics to the basics of the dark arts, he felt Ranma might be ready for the public (so to speak).  
  
Up to this point, D'aray had used Ranma mainly as his pet enforcer. If a troll poached in on his territory, the werewolves weren't on time with their payments, or a dark magician looked where he wasn't supposed to, Ranma was enlisted to persuade them that going against his Masters wishes was not in their best interests. However, his Master could only push him so far. As an elemental avatar, Ranma still had his soul. In other words, no murdering humans. The thirst, however, was harder to handle.  
  
Ranma's right hand shifted to caress the katana at his side. Another big change. Ranma needed more than his kempo skills against the denizens of darkness. Even the special techniques he'd learned weren't sufficient. The sword gave him the 'edge' he needed, and the art of the blade blended well with his elemental powers. -I miss the chi blasts, though. Heh. No life, undead, no chi.-  
  
Sensing his Master's call, he gave the grounds one last look and walked soundlessly through the garden to the open patio doors of the library. D'aray was sitting behind an enormous desk of black oak, polished to an ebony sheen. Small stacks of papers and books lay in neat piles in front of him. Ranma paused in front of the desk and bowed.  
  
"And how are you doing, my Storm?"  
  
"Well, Master."  
  
"Are you now. Not getting too bored with such menial tasks?"  
  
"No, Master. I do as you command."  
  
"Well," D'aray continued, running his fingers along the spine of a book, "I have something that might be more interesting to you. It seems there's been a disturbance on the north border. I want you to go check it out."  
  
Ranma looked at D'aray. An icy smile played across the man's lips, but his dark eyes revealed nothing. -A test.- "Yes, my Master. I will go now."  
  
"Oh, and Ranma?"  
  
Ranma paused in the door. -Oh damn.-  
  
After a swift and severe beating, Ranma lay crumpled on the floor at D'aray's feet. "I told you to forget that name. You best remember that. Now go!" D'aray turned on his heel and swept out of the room.  
  
Ranma painfully crawled to his feet, readjusting joints back into place and straitening his clothing. Then, with a swirl of his own cape, he was gone.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Ranma approached the north border, he couldn't help but think that the name trick hadn't been all his Master's cold smile had been about. Then he heard a sound that further chilled his blood.  
  
"Where am I now? Ranma, this is all your fault!"  
  
It was part of Ranma's worst nightmare that D'aray would use the abuses he had suffered in the past to turn him against his friends. He dreamt that D'aray would work him into a killing frenzy, during which he would butcher his former friends and family. At the end of the dream, Ranma would be soaked in their blood, and D'aray would laugh as his servant became completely swallowed up by the darkness.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but could you direct me toward Tokyo?"  
  
Ranma slowly looked up at the bandana-d boy who was now in front of him. -How'd he do that? Teleport?-  
  
"Ra Ra Ranma?" Ryoga took a step back as he beheld the pale visage before him, shuddering at the glowing eyes.  
  
Ranma licked his lips. Visions of a blood rain had made him thirsty.  
  
Ryoga's surprise turned to anger, and with his fists clenched he took another step, towards Ranma. That was a mistake. Ryoga found himself thrown to the ground, pinned by an incredibly strong and hungry vampire. Ryoga could feel Ranma's cool breath against his neck as he tried to struggle. Then he made his second mistake, he opened his mouth to continue his tirade, and felt a bite.  
  
-Warm. So sweet and warm. And I must admit, the Jusenkyo curse adds a certain flavor. At Ryoga's moan, Ranma suddenly snapped back to himself and thrust Ryoga away. Wiping his lips, he made a decision. -Got to get him away from here.- With a quick jab, he knocked the lost boy unconscious, then threw him over his shoulder.  
  
Calling upon the wind, Ranma flew them both just past the border and dumped Ryoga on the ground facing his master's lands. That way he'd for sure turn the opposite direction. -Well, at least I didn't go too far. I took enough blood to make him a little light headed, but he should be fine.-  
  
Just to be sure, Ranma waited till Ryoga woke up and took off, somewhere in the direction of Hokkido. With a sigh he turned, dreading the report to his Master. Upon his return, D'aray seemed pleased and, after a quick synopsis, waved off the rest of his report. The conversation turned to the preparations for the next day. It was going to be a big event and they needed to be ready. 


	4. The Heart and the Mind

Ch. 3 The Heart and the Mind  
  
It was the perfect night for a bash. The moon was full and the fog had rolled in, bringing with it the stagnant stench of the south marshes. The castle, which normally sat in near palatable darkness, was now lit as brightly as a Christmas tree, for multiple protection spells and power blockers now sparkled across the buildings and courtyard. After all, it wouldn't do for one guest to 'accidentally' kill another. Skeletal guards watched from every corner, seeming indifferent to the flow of party goers.  
  
Of the guests themselves, many had brought their own honor guard, most of which hunkered outside the gates of the estate. Only the invited were allowed within the castle itself (minion dung is hell to clean up, no matter which kind of cannon fodder you prefer).  
  
"What?"  
  
"Balooga caviar. Surely my Storm, I've educated you enough that you know what that is."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"There is a - guest who simply insists on it. I thought that he wasn't going to make it to my soiree. Now the kitchen informs me that we have none in reserve. I need you to go to Penochae. The town is but ten miles away, and you should be back in plenty of time for your grand introduction."  
  
"I'll leave right away, Master D'aray." Walking through the courtyard, Ranma shook his head. -Probably just wants me out of the way, so the surprise won't be ruined by any snoopy guests. Well, the faster I leave . . . Sheesh. I don't wanna - want to come back either.-  
  
Leaping and catching himself up in the winds, he glided northwest towards the village.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Couldn't of set this up better myself," Brand grunted, cleaning his fingernails out with a knife. Six foot-seven and broad shouldered, Brandon 'The Brand" Thos's muscled bulk seemed to dominate the small cabin.  
  
"Overconfidence," Sarah replied, in her usual blunt manner, checking and rechecking her specialized gun clips. Both were dressed in hodge-podge outfits that somehow combined urban commando with sci-fi convention freak.  
  
On the other wall three others sat. A lady in hooded, long flowing white robs rested serenely with her hands folded in her lap. Opposite her a short man in black ninja gear seemed to melt into the darkness.  
  
Between then sat their leader. This was a gathering of hunters, some of the best in the world. And where there was a hunting party there would be Roy Johnson. Roy was considered the best team leader in the world, as well as several parallel dimensions. No one knew how old he was or even if Roy was his real name, but you could be sure that if Roy was involved that the hunt would be successful. "Let's be sure that we are not the overconfident ones. Our information has been sketchy in places, and I'd hate to lose such a ripe find."  
  
"The little miss over there," said Brand, indicating the women in white, "should take care of most of the nasty surprises they've set up for party crashers."  
  
"Nevertheless, lets go through everything again."  
  
No one in the group groaned or rolled their eyes at this request. They were all seasoned professionals, and knew from experience the results that could come from even the smallest mistake.  
  
It was time to hunt.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Ranma approached Panochae, it was obvious that not all was well. Between the flames erupting from various buildings and the screams of their inhabitants, he caught the hint that trouble was abroad. So, he landed amongst the trees for a more stealthy entrance. As he approached, the problem became clear. A half dozen trolls and around thirty goblins were looting the village and slaughtering the inhabitants.  
  
-One of the guests must have told their troops to 'go play'.- Well, as his Master wasn't there to control his actions, he was free to follow his own heart. Free to be Ranma. Free to kick major darkside butt.  
  
Unsheathing his katana's, he leaped into the fray. Cutting his way through, he did his best to clear away for the remaining villagers to make an escape. Ranma grunted with effort. These goblins were a lot tougher that he'd thought they'd be. -Someone's elite troops no doubt.- The shouts and the fire also seemed to be drawing others.  
  
-Looks like the locals have all cleared out. I'd better hurry back. Somehow I don't think any caviar survived this.-  
  
Just then a wagon exploded in flames and twin high pitched cries reached his ears. Rushing to the site, he found two little girls, obviously sisters form their matching soot smudged jumpers. The smallest of the two clung to her sister, eyes scrunched shut. Ranma knelt beside them, using his cape to shelter them from the fire.  
  
"Vampire, why do you protect these?"  
  
Ranma looked up to find themselves surrounded. A burning building stood on their left and the enflamed wagon to the right. Goblins and trolls approached across the ground, and black winged lower class demons circled in the air.  
  
~MY STORM, COME TO ME NOW!~  
  
The call was so strong, so forcefull, that it was all Ranma could do to stay still. -Not yet! Flames, maybe a little wind application of the Hiryushotenha. Reaching out to the winds, he began to pull in and swirl the cool night air.  
  
The goblins advanced. He sent a few vacuum blades to the front and the rear, temporarily causing the attackers to back away. -Almost there,- he thought, feeling the winds closing the spiral.  
  
~TO ME, I COMMAND YOU!~  
  
Ranma felt like he was being torn in half. The pull within his mind fought the determination within his heart. He would not abandon the children!  
  
Then with a shriek, the world around him exploded into a screaming vortex that tossed his opponents away with centrifugal force, leaving him and the two young ones unscathed. All went quiet. It took Ranma a moment to realize the extent of the silence. His Master's pull, his voice, even the faintest feeling of his presence was gone.  
  
Almost absentmindedly, he flew the two girls near a group of cowering villages among the trees. He couldn't help but smile at their wide eyes as he flew away.  
  
He had to be sure. It would probably be dangerous, but he had to know for sure if the $&*# was dead. He grinned again. Just being able to think that of him was a positive sign. He really hoped that this wasn't another test.  
  
Wrapping himself in the Umisenken just outside the gates, he proceeded inside with caution.  
  
* * * *  
  
The hunters stood near the ruins of one wall. Those of their quarry who hadn't been obliterated, had fled, but they held some satisfaction that most of the major players had been eliminated. Some had, however, gotten away, and as long as any of the darkkind existed they would never rest.  
  
"Something moves," murmured the lady, her eyes following something across the grass. A tense silence followed.  
  
"Anybody else?" Roy asked softly. The others indicated the negative. The lady stood with a soundless shifting of white cloak and flowed toward the disturbance.  
  
Ranma approached the spot slowly. He could feel it. D'aray's death. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Ranma felt a shiver run through his body. He couldn't stop shaking. His control wavered and he lost the Umisenken. Wrapping his arms around himself, tears began to run down his face. He tilted his head back, a smile tugging at his lips. Then a whisper of a sound caused him to jerk around.  
  
Hunters. Suddenly Ranma was a torrent of wind. -No!- He was finally free! He - he wanted to go home. The stress of the day overwhelmed him and he thoughts became irrational. Yeah. He'd go home and find a cure. Cologne would know something, or Doctor Tofu, or Happosai, or . . .  
  
"It's all right child. Look at me little one."  
  
Ranma focused on the figure in white in front of him.  
  
"I will not hurt you. My name is Seleena." She smiled softly. "What is your name?"  
  
The joy welled up inside him again. "R-Ranma. My name is Ranma."  
  
"Hello Ranma," she held out her arms to him as one would to a child before scooping them up.  
  
The winds slowed, then died. Ranma found himself wrapped in soft arms. His knees gave out and she sat down, still holding him, murmuring soothing words until his breathing became slow and even.  
  
Brand stepped forward.  
  
"You will not touch him. I have given my word. He will not be harmed."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Lady," questioned Roy, "why do you do this?"  
  
"He is an elemental avatar. It is against the Code to kill him."  
  
"But if we . . ." Sarah began, but Roy shook his head.  
  
"He comes with us," he said, picking the boy up off the ground.  
  
Brand grunted. "At least now we know why they were having the party. 


End file.
